Guardians of Oblivion
|quest=Guardians of Oblivion questline |translation= }} Guardians of Oblivion is a location in the Faraway Lands that can be reached via the airship. It goes together with the Guardians of Oblivion questline. Story In-game tagline: "Find out what happened to the magic of elements and its Guardians." Geography Sublocations: File:Location elements fire.png|'Plateau of Fire' File:Location elements air.png|'Plateau of Air' File:Location elements earth.png|'Plateau of Earth' File:Location elements water.png|'Plateau of Water' File:Location oblivion guardians of oblivion.png|'Oblivion' Structures: *'Mage Tower', main location building. (SSW) *'Fire Elemental' (WSW), portal to Plateau of Fire *'Air Elemental' (NW), portal to Plateau of Air *'Earth Elemental' (NE), portal to Plateau of Earth *'Water Elemental' (SE), portal to Plateau of Water *'Portal to the Oblivion' (center), portal to Oblivion Objects to take home: *Plateau of Fire: 3 Star Fence, 3 Starry path *Plateau of Air: 5 Paved path, 5 Red brick path, 8 Patterned path, 1 Fence, 1 Blue lantern, 1 Red lantern, 1 Bench, 1 Flower Garden *Plateau of Earth: 4 Paved path *Plateau of Water: ? *Oblivion: ? File:Mage tower.png|'Mage Tower' File:Fire elemental portal.png|'Fire Elemental' File:Air elemental portal.png|'Air Elemental' File:Earth elemental portal.png|'Earth Elemental' File:Water elemental portal.png|'Water Elemental' File:Portal to the oblivion.png|'Portal to the Oblivion' Resources: special resources are: Fire Obelisk (SW), Air Obelisk (NW), Earth Obelisk (NE), Water Obelisk (SE), Meteorite, Diamonds; in sublocations: Elements Chest, Energy tree, Elements chest, Fallen Star, Small Fruit Basket ( ), Marble, Red Marble, Heap of scrap metal, Silver. Georesources: *none in main Guardians of Oblivion; *Plateau of Fire: Fire Obelisk x3; *Plateau of Air: Fire Obelisk x3; *Plateau of Earth: Earth Obelisk x3; *Plateau of Water: Water Obelisk x3. File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru01.png|link=File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru01.png|Russian version map: GoO File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru06.png|link=File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru06.png|Russian ver. map: Oblivion File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru02.png|link=File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru02.png|Russian ver. map: Fire Plateau map File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru03.png|link=File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru03.png|Russian ver. map: Air Plateau map File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru04.png|link=File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru04.png|Russian ver. map: Earth Plateau map File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru05.png|link=File:Map_guardians_of_oblivion_ru05.png|Russian ver. map: Water Plateau map Sublocations |-|Plateau of Fire= }} Plateau of Fire is a sublocation in the location Guardians of Oblivion. It can be reached through the Fire Elemental portal. Structures: Storage. Decorations: 3 Starry path (straight), 3 Star Fence. Resources: Fire Obelisk, Meteorite, Energy tree; Small Fruit Basket ( ), Elements Chests (3 with 1 Air Particle each, 3 with 1 Fire Element each). Georesources: Fire Obelisk x3 |-|Plateau of Air= }} Plateau of Air is a sublocation in the location Guardians of Oblivion. It can be reached through the Air Elemental portal. Structures: Storage. Decorations: ... Resources: Air Obelisk, Meteorite, Energy tree, Diamonds, Iron, Marble, Red Marble; Elements Chests (3 with 1 Earth Particle each, 3 with 1 Air Element each). Georesources: Air Obelisk x3 |-|Plateau of Earth= }} Plateau of Earth is a sublocation in the location Guardians of Oblivion. It can be reached through the Earth Elemental portal. Structures: Storage. Decorations: 4 Paved path (end). Resources: ... Georesources: Earth Obelisk x3 |-|Plateau of Water= }} Plateau of Water is a sublocation in the location Guardians of Oblivion. It can be reached through the Water Elemental portal. Structures: Storage. Decorations: none. Resources: ... Georesources: Water Obelisk x3 |-|Oblivion= }} Oblivion is a sublocation in the location Guardians of Oblivion. It can be reached through the Portal to the Oblivion. Structures: Storage. Decorations: ... Resources: Water Obelisk (SW), Air Obelisk (NE); travel finds: Gold, Silver, Red Marble, Chest, Amphora with bottles; Fallen Star (as clickable object with rewards), Small Fruit Basket ( ). Georesources: none. Articles |-|Fire Elemental= }} The Fire Elemental is a structure in the travel location Guardians of Oblivion. It is a portal to the sublocation Plateau of Fire. Once built it acts as a portal that enables free travel to the sublocation Plateau of Fire. |-|Air Elemental= }} The Air Elemental is a structure in the travel location Guardians of Oblivion. It is a portal to the sublocation Plateau of Air. Once built it acts as a portal that enables free travel to the sublocation Plateau of Air. |-|Earth Elemental= }} The Earth Elemental is a structure in the travel location Guardians of Oblivion. It is a portal to the sublocation Plateau of Earth. Once built it acts as a portal that enables free travel to the sublocation Plateau of Earth. |-|Water Elemental= }} The Water Elemental is a structure in the travel location Guardians of Oblivion. It is a portal to the sublocation Plateau of Water. Once built it acts as a portal that enables free travel to the sublocation Plateau of Water. |-|Portal to the Oblivion= }} The Portal to the Oblivion is a structure in the travel location Guardians of Oblivion. It is a portal to the sublocation Oblivion. Once built it acts as a portal that enables free travel to the sublocation Oblivion. Colony "Create colony" requirements: *Empty the Oblivion's storage. It must be empty. *Collect all the Chests, baskets, bundles of grass and wood from the Oblivion *Empty the storage. It must be empty. *Collect all the chests, baskets, bundles of grass and logs from the territory. *Complete the 'Guardians of Oblivion' quest line. Rewards: , , Daily Rewards: 75 Meteorite ore, 10 Element bits, 3 Meteorite block, 3 Victorium I, 5 Magic Elixir, 8 Gold Ore, 7 Draconite, 1 Vitamins, 3 Glass, 30 Astrology scroll, 1 Feather, 25 Elements sphere, 1 Ring. (Weight: ) Notes Category:Locations